


criminal

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Baekhyun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: От Бэкхёна пахло городом, горьким кофе и едва ощутимо – потом. Щеки Чанёля слегка кололо от его щетины, а в паху тяжелело от мысли, что старший собирается взять его прямо в его священном архиве.





	criminal

– Три убийства за последний месяц, - раздраженно рыкнул Бэкхён, бросая на стол несколько тонких папок, что с приглушенным хлопком встретились с металлической поверхностью. – И хоть бы одна зацепка, но нет, ничего. Пусто, – с вымученным стоном парень сложил на столе руки и уперся в них лбом. У него болело все тело, желудок отчаянно требовал заполнить себя чем-нибудь посущественнее кофе, а голова гудела, не переставая, вот уже целый месяц – хотелось завалиться в кровать и проспать не меньше суток. 

С неимоверным трудом он оторвал голову от стола и посмотрел на парня перед собой умоляющим взглядом.

– Поможешь? – строя щенячьи глазки, спросил Бэк. – Одна надежда на твой архив.

Чанёль наконец оторвался от стопки папок, на которые с особым усердием наклеивал опознаватели, и ласково улыбнулся.

– Конечно, куда ты без меня.

***

В архиве было привычно тихо. Едва слышно трещали под потолком старые лампы, которые давно не мешало бы сменить, да приглушенно звучали над головой голоса многочисленных сотрудников отдела, никогда не сидящих на месте, подобно стайке муравьев.

– Никакой связи между жертвами, – спокойно говорил Бэкхён, открывая одну папку с делом за другой. – Ни зацепок, ни следов. Свидетелей тоже нет.

Чанёль поставил на стол две кружки с дымящимся кофе и присел рядом с ним. Парень благодарно кивнул и тут же сделал несколько больших глотков. Горячая жидкость приятно потекла по пищеводу, смачивая пересохшее горло и пуская по телу приятные волны энергии.

– Жертва номер один, – Бэкхён придвинул первую папку, – Чхве Донюн, двадцати девяти лет, педиатр. Примерный семьянин, каждый четверг возил двух дочек на балет, – с фотографии на Чанёля смотрело бледное лицо мужчины с короткими темными волосами и усталыми глазами. – Его тело было найдено в подворотне недалеко от станции Моран. Грудная клетка разворочена, других повреждений не обнаружено. Как показала экспертиза, смерть наступила в результате удушья от пробитого легкого. Орудие убийства – предположительно, нож, – следующая фотография была сделана на месте преступления: изувеченное тело лежало на земле между мусорными баками, неприкрытое ничем, окруженное морем крови.

Чанёль отставил чашку в сторону, чувствуя, как стремительно к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Бэкхён тем временем закрыл папку и придвинул поближе следующую.

– Жертва номер два – Квон Минджи, двадцати четырех лет, недавно окончила университет. Возвращалась из супермаркета недалеко от дома, где подрабатывала по вечерам, – монотонно вещал Бэк. – Общительная, милая девушка, ни одного тяжкого проступка, не считая превышения скорости, - парень приподнял за краешек небольшой снимок, с которого улыбалась хорошенькая девушка с короткой стрижкой и немного раскосыми глазами. – Тело найдено недалеко от супермаркета, задушенным. Задушена собственным шарфом, на теле обнаружились следы борьбы, – Бэкхён захлопнул папку.

– И последний – Ён Мингюн, тридцати двух лет, владелец небольшого магазинчика с кухонной утварью, разведен, двое детей, – Чанёль бросил взгляд на фото, поморщившись от вида разорванного горла и залитой кровью футболки. – Перерезано горло, – пояснил Бэкхён, заметив его взгляд. – Осколком разбитого окна.

– Как я и говорил, – продолжал он, отодвинув папки на самый край стола, – никакой связи между жертвами. Ни недоброжелателей, ни врагов. Ни одного повода для убийства. Однако на всех трех местах преступлений найдены одни и те же отпечатки обуви сорок первого размера. Это единственная связь, которая и позволила сделать вывод, что везде работает один человек.

– Что нужно от меня? – поинтересовался Чанёль, бездумным взглядом сверля тонкие коричневатые папки.

– Нужно проверить, бывали ли такие случаи прежде, – Бэкхён зачесал назад растрепавшуюся челку, – важны любые, даже незначительные зацепки. Все, что так или иначе может вывести на того, кто это сделал или кому подражал. Справишься? – парень поднял на него усталый взгляд.

Чанёлю не впервой было помогать ему с делами. Иногда для того, чтобы найти нужную ниточку, приходилось перелопачивать архив вверх дном, но благодарная улыбка старшего парня того стоила. Ни секунды не раздумывая, он просто кивнул.

– Спасибо, – благодарно выдохнул Бэкхён на ответный кивок. И, поцеловав его в макушку, покинул архив.

***

Чанёлю нравилось работать в архиве. Нравилось перебирать многочисленные папки, рассортировавать их и забивать данные в базу. Нравилось неспешно производить описи, сосредоточенно наклеивать указатели и контролировать своевременное поступление в архив уголовных дел. Он чувствовал себя спокойно в окружении высоких стеллажей, полки которых были заполнены аккуратно-расставленными папками. Ему нравилось ежедневно стирать несуществующую пыль с полок и столов, поливать один единственный фикус, стоящий на рабочем столе, с улыбкой выдавать работникам необходимые документы и помогать в их поиске. Словом, он был доволен выбранной профессией.

Конечно, отголоски былой боли временами жалили сердце своими шипами. Он до сих пор помнит, как они с Бэкхёном предавались мечтам стать напарниками и ловить преступников направо и налево. Однако судьба-злодейка и в их случае решила все сама. Чанёль помнит, как потускнели глаза Бэкхёна, когда он узнал, что его не допустят до службы в полиции по одной простой причине – несоответствие медицинским нормам. Чанёль знал о своей болезни, но не думал, что она положит конец его мечте. _Атопическая астма_. Она не проявлялась до тех пор, пока он не контактировал с аллергеном, однако в комиссии строго и ясно дали понять – на службе может случиться всякое, и трупы им не нужны.

Его мечте пришел конец, а он ни черта не чувствовал. Помнит только, как крепко Бэкхён держал его за руку и лихорадочно шептал, что все еще наладится. Что тогда должно было наладиться, Чанёль не понимал. Пока старший не объяснил ему, что они все еще могут стать напарниками. Единственный минус – ловить вместе преступников уже не получится. Чанёль не стал отказываться от полицейской академии, да Бэкхён бы ему и не позволил. Он просто собрал документы и пошел на факультет архивного дела. 

Так, через несколько лет упорной учебы маленький и хрупкий Бэкхён стал офицером полиции, а высокий и сильный Чанёль – архивистом в том же полицейском участке. С тех пор прошло почти десять лет. Они оба повзрослели и изменились. Бэкхён вытянулся и раздался в плечах, благодаря активным тренировкам накачал пресс и бицепсы. Полицейская форма к двадцати семи годам сидела на нем как влитая, выгодно подчеркивая достоинства фигуры. Теперь он почти не уступал Чанёлю в габаритах, и был негласным лидером их маленькой семьи. Активный и бойкий, он никому не позволял усомниться в своей мужественности. Обтянутые форменной рубашкой рельефные руки, выкрашенные в медовый волосы, разделенные косым пробором, и прямой взгляд черных глаз и не оставляли подобного желания. Большая половина женщин их отдела сходила по нему с ума, а он принадлежал Чанёлю. 

_Судьба-злодейка порой бывает до крайности ироничной_ , думал он.

***

Чанёль собирался провести в архиве всю ночь, перебирая дела за последние тридцать лет. Он знал, что и Бэкхён сегодня дома не появится, поэтому не видел в этом никакой проблемы. За окном стоял глубокий вечер: парень потушил верхний свет и зажег на рабочем столе небольшую лампу, горящую теплым огнем. На небольшой горелке засвистел чайник, и Чанёль ощутимо потер пальцами виски, чтобы избавиться от противного чувства сонливости. 

Они оба плохо спали в последнее время: Бэкхён – потому что это запутанное дело попросту не давало ему спать по ночам, подолгу задерживая в участке, Чанёль – потому что не мог уснуть без вертящегося тела под боком. Нередко он засыпал прямо в кабинете старшего, с трудом устраиваясь с ногами на небольшом диванчике, а на утро обязательно просыпался, укрытый пледом. На столике его каждый раз поджидала кружка с еще горячим кофе, а после теплый поцелуй от усталого Бэкхёна. 

В подобные периоды – когда участок становился для них вторым домом, старший становился бледен и рассеян, под глазами залегали темные мешки, а щеки вваливались, потому что парень нередко пропускал и обед, и ужин. Чанёль готовил ему дома и через силу кормил в отведенные на обед от силы пятнадцать минут. Бэкхён не съедал и половины, быстро целуя его в щеку в благодарность и вновь срываясь на место очередного убийства или ложной зацепки. 

Чанёль обреченно вздохнул, догадываясь, что Бэк опять сидит в своем кабинете голодный и по десятому кругу перечитывает подробности дела в поисках хоть малейшей зацепки. Подумав, что впереди еще целая ночь, и он обязательно успеет что-нибудь нарыть, чтобы поскорее вернуть своему парню спокойный сон, он наполнил две кружки горячим кофе до самых краев и неслышно покинул кабинет.

Шагая по пустынному коридору опустевшего участка, Чанёль раздумывал над тем, как заставить Бэкхёна поспать хотя бы парочку часов. Проходя мимо одного из кабинетов, он заметил в нем свет и, чисто из любопытства, решил заглянуть. Аккуратно приоткрыв дверь, парень наткнулся взглядом на чужую спину, облаченную в белый халат. Заслышав легкий скрип отрывающейся двери, обладатель спины медленно выпрямился. Чондэ, местный судебный эксперт и по совместительству главный шутник, приподнял оторванную от туловища руку и приветливо ею помахал, проговаривая губами едва различимое «привет», затерявшееся в его безумной широкой улыбке. Чанёль чертыхнулся себе под нос, чудом не разлив горячий кофе, и поспешил ретироваться. Дернул же его черт заглянуть в эту обитель черного юмора.

В кабинете Бэкхёна горел только тусклый свет настольной лампы. Сам он сидел за столом, привычно уложив гудящую голову на сложенные руки. Чанёль неслышно прошел к столу и аккуратно опустил чашки на отполированную поверхность, тут же запуская ладонь в растрепанные медовые волосы. Бэк дернулся всем телом и оторвал голову от стола, ошалелыми глазами глядя на младшего.

– Ты спал? – совсем тихо спросил тот. – Прости, не хотел тебя разбудить. Я как раз за тем и пришел, чтобы заставить тебя немного поспать, – неловко улыбнулся он.

– Все в порядке, – Бэкхён потер заспанные глаза и потянулся к чашке с кофе. После чего прижался головой к его животу и слегка повозил ею, еще больше растрепывая запутавшиеся пряди. Отставив чашку на стол, зарылся лицом в рубашку на чужом животе, а затем оставил теплый поцелуй чуть выше пупка. Чанёль почувствовал, как побежали мурашки по оголенным предплечьям, и зарылся в его волосы обеими ладонями, слегка отросшими ногтями массируя кожу головы. Бэк едва слышно замычал ему в живот, а затем отстранился и измученно выдохнул:

– Я так устал.

– Ты справишься, – мягко сказал Чанёль, вставая за его спиной и укладывая широкие ладони на напряженные плечи. Пальцы скользнули чуть ниже и принялись неспешно разминать затекшие мышцы. – Как и всегда.

За окном мелькнули фары пронесшейся мимо машины, из соседнего переулка послышался негромкий разговор двух парней, неспешно проходящих мимо, фонарь несколько раз мигнул и потух.

– Тебе нужно немного поспать, а завтра я накормлю тебя горячим обедом, идет? – он взъерошил мягкие волосы и ласково поцеловал в самую макушку.

– Поспишь со мной? – тихо спросил Бэкхён, до жути напоминая ему хрупкого дерзкого мальчишку из детства, что он вечно вытаскивал из передряг.

– Твой диван слишком маленький для нас двоих, – хохотнул Чанёль. – К тому же, я еще не закончил с делами в архиве.

– Дела подождут, – хмыкнул Бэк, щелкнув кнопкой лампы, и утянул его за руку в сторону потрепанного временем темно-синего дивана.

***

На часах не было и шести утра, когда Бэкхён сорвался на место очередного убийства. А Чанёлю не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как вернуться в архив. На металлической поверхности стола в хаотичном порядке были разбросаны папки, фотографии и его собственные заметки, оставленные им с прошлого вечера. Чанёль навел себе большую кружку кофе и уселся за стол. Работать на свежую голову было гораздо эффективнее, и все те детали, что он вчера по ошибке пропустил, обрели яркость, складываясь в идеальный пазл.

К тому моменту, когда на его телефон пришло сообщение от Бэкхёна, он был точно уверен в том, кто кроется за чередой жутких убийств, лишающих его парня заслуженного сна. Собрав все нарытые материалы в большую стопку, парень потопал в кабинет старшего, аккуратно придерживая подбородком бумаги, чтобы ничего ненароком не вывалилось.

В отделе снова царили темнота и тишина. Свет на этот раз не горел даже в кабинете Чондэ. Неслышно ступая по мраморному полу, Чанёль добрался до нужного кабинета и ввалился внутрь, чудом не рассыпав бумаги по полу. Бэкхён снова сидел за столом, погруженный в собственные догадки, быстро бегал глазами по одним и тем же строчкам и до боли в глазах всматривался в жуткие фотографии.

– Ты сегодня без кофе? – спросил он, поднимая на парня красные глаза. Чанёль поморщился от того, каким изможденным он выглядел, и бросил на стол приличную стопку бумаг.

– Я принес кое-что поважнее, – бросил он, начиная разбирать многочисленные папки.

– Неужели ты хочешь сказать… – начал Бэк.

– Что знаю, кто это сделал, да, – триумфально объявил Чанёль. Он разложил документы в логической последовательности, достал собственные заметки, чуток покопался в папках и положил перед ним черно-белую фотографию мужчины лет сорока. 

– Подобный случай уже был зарегистрирован восемь лет назад, – ровным голосом начал он. – Я в то время как раз проходил практику в этом самом архиве. 

Чанёль придвинул к Бэкхёну ту самую черно-белую фотокарточку с изображенным на бумаге мужским портретом.

– Чон Сынкван, сорока двух лет. Убил семь человек прежде, чем полиция смогла разобраться, в чем дело. Тогда тоже все думали, что между жертвами нет никакой связи. Однако все они так или иначе были связаны с его братом, что умер в лечебнице незадолго до всех этих убийств. Чона признали психически невменяемым и отправили на принудительное лечение. Однако его выпустили оттуда – угадай когда? – брови Чанёля в молчаливом триумфе взлетели вверх. Ответить Бэк не успел – парень закончил сам. – Верно, незадолго до недавних смертей.

– Подожди-ка, – Бэкхён задумчиво почесал нос, перебирая бумаги, а затем с силой потер лицо ладонями: от сплошного текста вдруг зарябило в глазах. – А как же связь между жертвами?

– Аа, ну тут все просто, – улыбнулся Чанёль, доставая небольшой листок с собственными заметками. – Жертва номер один – Ли Минсонг, работала медсестрой в лечебнице, где лежал брат Чона. Как-то раз спутала дозу медикаментов, что вызвало у него приступ, свидетелем которого и стал Чон. Что ж, девушка жестоко поплатилась за свою ошибку. Жертва номер два – Хон Джунсо, был пациентом в той же больнице. Ему пересадили сердце, которое изначально предназначалось его брату. Чон вырезал его и подбросил в кабинет хирурга, что проводил операцию. Звали его Юн Сынмин, и он то как раз и является следующей жертвой, – Чанёль передернул плечами от вида кровавых картинок и отодвинул подальше папку с подробным фотоотчетом. 

– В общем, вот, – он протянул в сторону Бэкхёна несколько весьма увесистых папок, – здесь все подробно написано. В прошлый раз все затянулось на долгих полгода, потому что ребята не могли найти существенных доказательств. Но я уверен, что, если немного покопаться в личных делах нынешних жертв, удастся найти ниточку, ведущую к нему самому или его семье. 

– Я тебя обожаю, ты же знаешь? – серьезно глядя ему в глаза, спросил Бэкхён.

– Еще бы, – усмехнулся он в ответ.

***

Поиск доказательств растянулся еще на несколько дней, в течение которых Бэкхён совсем не появлялся дома, а Чанёль сидел как на иголках. А в день, когда они с напарником уехали на задержание, ему и вовсе пришлось заменить привычную дозу кофеина успокоительным. В голову лезли дурные мысли, которые роились там подобно жужжащим пчелам и не давали покоя. Перед лицом стояли картинки из прошлого, когда в один из похожих дней Бэкхён приехал с задержания с простреленным плечом. Как взмыленный Сехун, его напарник, отводил глаза, не в силах объяснить Чанёлю, что на самом деле произошло. Как смертельно бледный Бэкхён в разорванной рубашке сидел на кушетке, истекающий кровью, но отчаянно храбрящийся. Как перепуганно стучало его сердце и дрожали руки, когда он, отпихнув медсестру, сам перевязывал его плечо. Как долго Бэкхён успокаивающе целовал его, обещая, что подобного больше не случится.

В этот раз не помогала даже монотонная работа в архиве, что всегда отвлекала его от гнетущих мыслей. От многочисленных папок начинало тошнить, а царившая в кабинете тишина давила со всех сторон, то и дело подбрасывая в голову не самые приятные картины.

Чанёль крупно вздрогнул, когда тяжелая дверь архива вдруг отворилась, и на пороге показался счастливо улыбающийся Бэкхён. Парень не помнит, что им руководило, когда, подорвавшись с места, он подлетел к старшему и едва не задушил того в своих объятьях. Бэк на секунду опешил, когда он набросился на него с поцелуями, а затем вдруг толкнул его в грудь и крепко прижал к стеллажу. Послышался металлический лязг, с верхних полок посыпались небрежно сваленные папки, которые педантичный Чанёль еще не успел разобрать. 

Крепко держа парня за шею, Бэкхён склонил его голову к своему лицу и принялся со вкусом целовать, и Чанёль лишь широко открывал рот, позволяя чужому языку облизывать его губы, а зубам – неспешно покусывать язык. От парня пахло городом, горьким кофе и едва ощутимо – потом. Щеки Чанёля слегка кололо от его щетины, а в паху тяжелело от мысли, что старший собирается взять его прямо в его священном архиве. Руки Бэкхёна соскользнули с его плеч и двинулись вниз, чтобы легко царапнуть соски через тонкую ткань рубашки, а позже и вовсе вытянуть ее из-под ремня. Он ощутимо сжал ладонью его ягодицу, и Чанёль взвыл от возбуждения, желая поскорее избавиться от мешающих штанов. 

Когда Бэкхён отстранился от него и сделал шаг назад, чтобы стащить с пояса кобуру и бросить ее на стол, в паху стало горячо и больно от того, каким мужественным он выглядел в форменной темно-серой рубашке, облепившей его рельефный торс подобно второй коже. Наслаждаясь его реакцией, Бэк чуть расслабил галстук и снял его через голову, взъерошивая свои шелковистые волосы, отливающие мягким блеском в свете приглушенных ламп. Расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц, он облизал два пальца и провел ими вдоль ключиц, прекрасно зная, как сильно Чанёля заводят его тонкие пальцы с аккуратными ногтями. Парень напротив подавился вдохом и в одно мгновение стащил с себя брюки и трусы. 

Бэкхён вдруг опустился перед ним на колени и, без труда раздвинув его ноги, устроился точно между ними. Чужое возбуждение уже пульсировало перед глазами, маня парня проступившей смазкой. Крепко вцепившись пальцами в его ягодицы, он провел влажную дорожку языком по внутренней стороне бедра и накрыл головку влажными губами, заглатывая глубоко и резко. 

Бэк сосал жадно и быстро, перекатывая в ладони поджавшиеся яички и мягко поглаживая свободной ладонью гладкую ягодицу. Когда Чанёль вцепился ладонью в его волосы, с силой оттягивая голову назад, Бэкхён выпустил его член изо рта и поднялся с колен. Шагнув к столу, парень дернул на себя выдвижной шкафчик и достал из него маленькую бутылочку смазки. Младший не стал спрашивать, откуда она там взялась, молча повернулся к стеллажу и, чуть нагнувшись вперед, развел ноги. Лизнув его в шею, широко и влажно, Бэк скользнул внутрь сразу двумя смазанными пальцами, мягко оглаживая пульсирующие стенки. 

Методично трахая его пальцами, парень с наслаждением вслушивался в тихие стоны, вырывающиеся из чужой груди каждый раз, когда он находил правильный угол. Когда Чанёль начал нетерпеливо насаживаться сам, а смазка потекла по его бедрам, Бэкхён плавно вытащил пальцы и неспешно вошел. От чужой узости перед глазами на секунду все померкло, а тело прошило внезапным удовольствием до самых кончиков пальцев. 

Почувствовав в себе чужой член, Чанёль вцепился ладонью в металлический поручень, а второй уперся в полированную полку стеллажа. Тонкий металл тут же больно впился в ладонь, а вторая рука так и норовила соскользнуть с гладкой поверхности. Бэкхён вышел до самой головки, а затем снова толкнулся внутрь со звучным шлепком – Чанёль до боли стиснул зубы, не позволяя постыдному всхлипу сорваться с покрасневших губ. Бэк слегка куснул его за загривок, а на сжавшую поручень ладонь легли его тонкие прохладные пальцы.

Бэкхён двигался быстро, сдавленно выдыхая ругательства себе под нос. Почти полностью выходил и снова всаживал до самого основания. Дышал ему в затылок, слизывая с шеи бегущие мурашки и оставляя темнеющие следы наливающихся засосов. Хаотично скользил ладонями по влажным бокам и животу. А потом накрыл своими невозможными пальцами чужое возбуждение, и Чанёль кончил, сжимаясь вокруг его члена и забрызгав спермой полку стеллажа. Бэкхён застонал, судорожно толкнулся еще пару раз и кончил следом, уткнувшись лбом между его лопаток.

– Спасибо, – шепнул он, оставляя легкий поцелуй на чужой влажной макушке.

– За секс? – усмехнулся Чанёль, растирая краснеющий след на ладони.

– Дурак, – Бэкхён шлепнул его по голой ягодице галстуком и, застегнув пуговки на рубашке, снова натянул его на шею. – За то, что твой архив выручил нас в очередной раз.

– Сейчас речь тоже не про секс? – насмешливо приподняв брови, уточнил Чанёль.

– Боже, ну какой же ты испорченный, – застонал Бэкхён. – Спасибо за то, что помог закрыть это дело, – пояснил он наконец.

– Всегда пожалуйста, любимый, – хохотнул Чанёль, натягивая штаны.

– С меня ужин сегодня, – легко поцеловав его в губы, Бэк прихватил пистолет и покинул архив.

Чанёль окинул взглядом раскиданные по полу папки, затем перевел его на полку, где белели следы его спермы и, раздумывая, как будет оправдываться перед начальством, мстительно пробурчал себе под нос:

– Одним ужином ты не отделаешься, Бэкхён-а.


End file.
